Among the Sleep (my version)
by Hiccstridfan20
Summary: After Hiccup and Astird's son Alvis celebrated his 2nd birthday, put to sleep with his friends, and his father, his pet dragon Toothless and his friends fathers, and his friends uncles went away. Scary things start to happen. His mother, his friends mothers, his friends aunts, and his grandmother Valka are gone. And, it's up to Alvis, his friends, and their guides to find them.
1. Character Appearance Ideas

**Hello Fanfiction fans, Hiccstridfan20 here, and this my first being on FanFiction. Here some character appearance ideas for my 1st ever story**

Among the Sleep (my version)

The Kids:

Alvis Stoick Haddack (Hiccup and Astrid's son, theforgetfulalchemist's OC)

Racket (Ratchet and Talwyn's son, LucytheCat's OC)

Zak (Jak and Keira' son, Freedom Rider 20's OC)

Damas aka Dax, Drake, Dana, Taylor, and Tiffany (Daxter and Tess' quintuplets, Freedom Rider 20's OC's)

Samuel the Dragon (Spyro and Cynder's son, LucytheCat's OC)

Rascal Cooper (Sly and Carmelita's son, ForeverFreelancer's OC)

Rosco Bandicoot (Crash and Pasadena's son, LaTigressa6268808's OC on Deviantart)

Marcus McCloud (Fox and Krystal's son)

Flash the Hedgehog (Sonic and Amy's son, nessbirky7's OC)

AJ (Alvin and Brittany's son, Pokemon Ranger-Trainer's OC)

The Guides:

Woody

Buzz Lightyear

Jessie

Bullseye

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Heads

Hamm

Rex

Slinky Dog

The 3 Little Green Men

Mr. Pricklepants

Buttercup

Dolly

Trixie

Skipper

Kolwoski

Rico

Private

Wheelie

Brains

The Fathers:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Ratchet

Jak

Daxter

Spyro

Sly Cooper

Crash Bandicoot

Fox McCloud

Sonic the Hedgehog

Alvin Seville

The Mothers:

Astrid Hofferson

Talwyn Apogee

Keira

Tess

Cynder

Carmelita Fox

Pasadena O' Possum

Krystal

Amy Rose

Brittany Miller

Friends and Other Relatives:

Toothless (Hiccup's best friend and pet dragon)

Valka (Alvis' paternal grandmother)

Clank (Ratchet's best friend)

Sparx (Spyro's best friend)

Coco Bandicoot (Rosco's paternal aunt)

Crunch Bandicoot (Rosco's "uncle")

Tails (Sonic's best friend)

Knuckles (Sonic's good friend)

Simon Seville (AJ's paternal uncle)

Jeanette Miller (AJ's maternal aunt)

Theodore Seville (AJ's paternal uncle)

Eleanor (AJ's maternal aunt)


	2. Ch1 - Alvis' 2nd Birthday and Playtime

**Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen, my 1st ever story.**

Chapter 1: Alvis' 2nd Birthday and Playtime

It was a beautiful morning and it's a very special day. It's Alvis' 2nd Birthday. His father, Hiccup is making a cake for his and Astrid's very special baby boy. Toothless, Hiccup's dragon was sitting next Alvis.

"Can you believe it Milady." Said Hiccup

"I know." Replied Astrid happily, "Our baby boy has grown big." and kissed her husband.

Just then, the timer rang.

"Oh" Said Hiccup, "The cake's done"

He opened the stove, brought out the cake, closed the stove, walk to the table while Astrid followed, and put the cake on the table.

Astrid picked up her baby son. "Happy birthday sweetie." Said Astrid sweetly and she kissed Alvis on his forehead, Alvis giggled, and Astrid passed her son to his daddy.

"Happy birthday buddy boy." said Hiccup, he hugged his son and then put him back onto his high chair.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh." Said Astird, "Theirs someone at the door."

Hiccup walked to the hallway while Astrid followed. "I wonder who that could be" He said.

"Who is it?" asked Hiccup as he opened the door. He found out who it was. It was his mother Valka and his friends, Ratchet, his wife Talwyn, and his 2.5 year old son Racket. Jak, his wife Keira, and his 4 year old son Zak. Daxter, his wife Tess, and his 6 month old children Dax, Drake, Dana, Tiffany, and Taylor. Spyro, his mate Cynder, and his 8 month old son Samuel. Sly Cooper, his wife Carmelita Fox, and his 1.5 year old son Rascal. Crash Bandicoot, his wife Pasadena O' Possum, and his 16 month old son Rosco. Fox McCloud, his wife Krystal, and his 9 month old son Marcus. Sonic the Hedgehog, his wife Amy Rose, his 2 best friends Tails and Knuckles, and his 1 year old son Flash. Alvin, his wife Brittany, his brothers Simon and Theodore, his wive's sisters Jeanette and Eleanor, and his 22 month old son AJ.

"Mom, guys it's you all." Said Hiccup

"Sorry we're a bit late." Answered Valka

"Oh that's OK" Said Astrid kindly, "You know what people say when somebody is late."

"'Better late than never' we know." Said Ratchet

"Well come on in, Milady and I were just starting Alvis' birthday." Said Hiccup politely

"Thank you" Said Valka sweetly.

They walked into house.

"So where's my big grandson?" Asked Valka

"He's at the kitchen table." Replied Hiccup

Valka walked to the kitchen while Hiccup, Astrid, and their friends followed, she found her grandson sitting on his high chair and cupped her hands over her mouth in happiness. Alvis was very happy to see his lovely grandmother. Valka picked up her grandson.

"Happy birthday, my big pumpkin cake." She said sweetly, and she smothered her grandson with kisses while Alvis giggled, she hugged him, and put him back onto his high chair. Everybody else took their seats.

Valka petted Toothless on his head. Toothless purred.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Alvis! Happy Birthday to you!" Sang Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, and the others in unison.

Alvis blowed out the candles. Everybody clapped and cheered. Toothless licked Alvis' face while the birthday baby boy giggled, Hiccup stopped Toothless.

"OK Toothless" chuckled Hiccup, "I think he's got enough dragon kisses for now."

Astrid cut the cake into pieces.

"Who wants cake?" She asked in a sing voice.

All the others agreed.

Astrid cuts a small piece for her special birthday baby boy.

"Open the tunnel here comes the train, Choo-choo" she said.

Alvis opened his mouth then closed and swallowed the piece up and giggled. Astrid picks a another small piece.

"Thomas is coming." she said in a singing voice.

Alvis opened his mouth then closed and swallowed the next piece up.

"I've got something for you." said Valka, It was a present box with tag that said "To Alvis, Love Grandma".

She put the present on the rack connected to Alvis' high chair.

"Go on sweetheart." said Astrid encouragingly. "Open it".

Alvis tried hard to open his present, but he couldn't.

"Here let me help you." Said Hiccup.

So, he pick up the lid and tilt the present toward his son.

Alvis was amazed when he found out what it is.

It was a Night Fury plush toy.

He grabbed it out of the box and hugged it.

Toothless was also amazed when he saw the toy.

Valka smiled as her beautiful grandson hugged his new toy, "Aww, he loves his new toy." She said sweetly.

Astrid smiled and so did Hiccup and the others.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Hiccup went to answer it.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Hiccup politely.

"Hiccup, It's Cade." said a familiar voice in the phone.

"What it is my friend?" asked Hiccup.

"There's some Decepticon activity in Russia." said Cade.

"Oh, I see." said Hiccup.

"Optimus said he needs you, Toothless, Ratchet, Jak, and the other men to come at once." said Cade urgently.

"OK, will be there ASAP. See you there." said Hiccup.

"Thanks Hiccup." said Cade.

Hiccup hang up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Astrid.

"That was Cade Yeager." replied Hiccup. "He and Optimus want me, Toothless, Ratchet, Jak, and the other men to come to Russia immediately, There's some Decepticon activity there."

"Oh." said Astrid.

"So I was thinking in the meantime you take Alvis to his room so he can play with his playmates while I'll call Woody, Buzz, the other toys, The penguins, Wheelie, and Brains to come look after the kids while the men and I are away." said Hiccup.

"OK." said Astrid.

Astrid pick up her son.

"Do you want to play with friends?" She asked sweetly.

Alvis nodded.

"OK, off we go." said Astrid

And, she walk out of the kitchen all the way to her son's room while Valka, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the other mothers who are holding their children were following behind. She soon got to her son's room and put Alvis down and the other mothers did the same thing. Hiccup, Simon, Theodore, Clank, Sparx, the other fathers came.

"OK. Woody, Wheelie, Brains, Skipper, and the others are coming any minute." said Hiccup.

"Excellent!" said Valka.

"Please be careful." said Astrid in a worried voice.

"Don't Worry, I'll be fine, besides I do this hero stuff many times, and I never get killed one bit." said Hiccup as he comforted his wife.

Astrid felt better and she gave her husband hug and kiss, then they let go. The other wives did the same thing.

"Lets go boys." said Hiccup.

"Were right behind you." said Jak.

Then the men followed Hiccup.

"Alright sweetie." said Astird kindly. "You play with your friends while your grandma, the other ladies and I take our showers. Woody, Buzz, Wheelie, Skipper, Brains, and the others will be here any minute to play with you."

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Toothless and the other men walked threw the hallway when the doorbell rang. Hiccup was already near the door. He opened it. There stood outside the door were Woody, Buzz, the other toys, the Penguins, Wheelie, and Brains.

"Good time guys." said Fox

"We came here as soon as we can." said Woody.

"The kids are waiting for you in Alvis' room upstairs." said Hiccup

"Thanks Hiccup." Wheelie.

"Good luck on your mission boys." said Skipper.

"Thanks Skipper." said Sly

Sonic closed and locked the door.

Meanwhile, Alvis was playing with his playmates when Woody, Buzz, Wheelie, Brains, the penguins, and the other toys came.

The kids were very happy to see them.

"Hello kids." said Jessie sweetly.

Woody noticed Alvis playing his new Night Fury plush toy with Rascal.

"Hey Alvis, is that your new toy?" asked Woody.

Alvis nodded.

"And it looks like Toothless." said Woody.

"Did your grandma gave it to you?" asked Private.

Alvis nodded.

"Wanna play find Wheelie?" asked Buzz.

All the kids nodded.

"Ok, one of you who finds me is the winner." said Wheelie

The kids closed their eyes while Wheelie went to find a place to hide until he finally found a place to hide.

"OK, you'll can look now." said Kowalski as he gave out the signal.

The kids open their eyes and then looked around to find Wheelie.

Racket, Rascal, Zak, Dax, Drake, Dana, Tiffany, and Taylor look at the side of the closet, But Wheelie isn't there.

Marcus, Rosco, Samuel, AJ, and Flash look under Alvis' crib, But Wheelie isn't there either.

Alvis look in his toy chest, there in the chest was a RC monster truck. It suddenly transformed. It was Wheelie.

"You found me!" exclaimed Wheelie as he got out of the chest.

"Alvis is the winner!" cheered Brains.

"Does anyone wanna listen to a story?" asked Mr. Pricklepants

All the kids nodded.

"OK!" said Mr. Pricklepants

"Woody do you want to tell them a story." asked Slinky

"Sure Slink." replied Woody.

Woody went to the bookshelf while the children find there places to sit. Woody found the book that said "Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection". Woody opened the book to look for a story until he found a story.

"Here it is" said Woody

So the cowboy doll begin telling the children the story.

_The 2 diesels survey the shed. One was 199. The other 7101._

_"It's time, 7101," said 199, "that we took this railway over!"_

_"Shush, 199," retorted 7101, "it's THEIR railway after all."_

_"Not for long." persistent 199. "Our controller says steam engines spoil our image."_

_"Of course we do!" snapped Duck, "we show what frauds you are! Call yourselves engines?, if anything happens, you care nothing for your train! You just moan for a fitter! We bring it home! Even on one cylinder!"_

_"Nothing," boasted 199, "ever happens to us. We are reliable."_

_Vulgar noises greeted this._

_"How rude!" said 199._

_"You asked for it," growled 7101, "Now shut up!"_

_Next day, Henry was rolling home tender first._

_"I'm a failed engine." __"He moaned." "L__ost my regulator. Driver said it jammed wide open. He can't mend it till I'm cool. However, I've got of steam. And Driver can use my reverser, but it would happen after Duck fooled me with those tenders. Now they'll laugh at me again."_

_He reached a signal box and stopped, whistling for a road. Up stood on the box, on the outline, stood 199 with a train of oil tankers._

_"W__orse and worse!" t__hought Henry. "__Now Old Realiable will laugh at me too!"_

_The signalman came out._

_"The pitty sight, take this Spamcan away, It's failed, 'The Limited' is behind, and all he does is wail for his fitter."_

_"Spamcan?!" fumed 199. "I'm-"_

_"Stow it!" snapped the signalman. "or I'll take my tin opener to you!, Now then!"_

_199 was subsided with his dreadful threat. And Henry pulled the train out of the way. The diesel didn't help, he just sulked. "The Limited" rushed by with a growl and a roar. Henry gave a chuckle._

_"Look Spamcan!" he said. "There's your little pal."_

_The diesel said nothing. He hoped 7101 hadn't noticed. 7101 hadn't notice, he had troubles of his own, he was cross with his coaches, they seemed to be getting heavier, he roared at them, but did no good. Engines have a pump called an ejector, which draws air out the trains brake pipes, to keep the brakes off. If it fails, air leaks in, and the brakes come on, gently at first then harder and harder. 7101's ejector had failed. The brakes were already leaking on when he past Henry. He struggled on for half a mile, before being brought to a stand growling furiously, unable to move a wheel._

_"Well, well, well!" remarked Henry's driver, "did you hear what signalman said?"_

_"I thought they'd be laughing at me!" ____chuckled Henry._ "now the joke's on them!"

_"Moving two dead diesels and their trains." __said his driver thoughtfully,_ "that's no joke for a failed engine, do you think you can do it?"

_"I'll have a good try." said Henry with spirit. "Anyway, 7101's better than old Spamcan. He did tried to shut him up last night."_

_"Come on then," said his driver. "We mustn't keep the passengers waiting."_

_"GET MOV-ING YOU!" Henry puffed the sulky diesel into motion and started to the rescue._

_Henry gently buffered up to the express. While the 2 drivers talked, his fireman joined the front brake pipe to the coaches._

_"It's better than we thought, Henry," said his driver. "The diesel can pull if we keep brakes off. So the only weight we'll have is Spamcan and his goods."_

_"Whoosh!" said Henry. "That's a mercy!"_

_He was by now feelling rather puffed._

_"Poop poop poopoop! Are you ready?" tooted 7101._

_"Peep peep peeeep! Yes I am!" whistled Henry._

_So, with 7101 growling in front and Henry gamely puffing in the middle, the long cavalcade set out for the next Big Station. Donald and Flying Scotsman were waiting, they cheered as Henry puffed passed. He braked the coaches thankfully; Spamcan and the tankers trailed far behind. The passengers buzzed out like angry bees, but Sir Topham Hatt told them about Henry, so they forgot be cross and thanked Henry instead, they called him an enterprising engine, and took his photograph. They were thrilled too, when Flying Scotsman backed down on their train. If the conductor haven't tacklely shooed them to their coaches, the train would have started later then ever. Donald took the goods._

_"Return 199 to the Other Railway," ordered Sir Topham Hatt, "I'll write my views later."_

_Henry and 7101 went away together._

_"I'm sorry about last night," ventured the diesel._

_"That's alright." said Henry, "You did shut 'Old Reliable' up."_

_"And" __said the diesel ruefully_ "made a fool of myself today too."

_"Rubbish!" said Henry, "A failed ejector could happen to anyone. I'd lost my regulator."_

_"You... failed?!" exclaimed the diesel. "And yet ..." His voice trailed away in admiration._

_"Well!" said Henry. "Emergency, you know. Trains must get through."_

_7101 said no more. He had a lot to think about.  
_

The children cheered.

"The was a great story." said Hamm

"More like a rescue story if you ask me." said Kolwoski

Suddenly, Buzz had an idea. "Wanna play closet adventure?"

"That's not a bad idea." Said Skipper

The kids walked to the Alvis' closet, and opened the doors. They went in, then closed the doors completely.

"Okay, Here we go." said Wheelie

They walked shirts and boxes.

"I hope there aren't any monsters in here" said Rex nervously

"Relax Rex," comforted Buzz, "there no monsters."

Suddenly, something was flickering.

The kids shuddered.

"Relax kids," comforted Woody, "it's just the light."

The children were relived.

They soon got back from where they started. Just as Wheelie about to push the doors open, when Astrid open the doors.

"There you are." said Astrid. "Playing closet adventure?"

"Yes, we were." replied Woody.

The kids suddenly yawned.

"Aww, the little darlings are feeling sleepy." said Valka

Carmelita looked at the clock.

"You're right." she said, "It's almost bedtime."

Astrid picked up Alvis, and carried her baby boy, and put him in his crib. The other mothers did the same thing to their children.

"Would you'll like to sleep for the night?" asked Astrid to the others.

They agreed.

"Great!" said Astrid

They found some spots in the room to sleep.

Valka watched as her grandson and his friends fall fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, dears." she said sweetly.

Then she, Astrid, and the others went to bed.

**Alvis belongs to Theforgetfulalchemist**

**Zak, Dax, Drake, Dana, Tiffany, and Taylor belong to Freedom Rider 20**

**Racket and Samuel belong to LucytheCat**

**R****ascal belongs to **ForeverFreelancer

**Rosco ****belongs to **LaTigressa6268808 on Deviantart

******Flash belongs to **nessbirky7

**AJ ****belongs to** Pokemon Ranger-Trainer


End file.
